


Welcome Home

by ohsoexpendable



Series: car!verse [1]
Category: Bandom, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsoexpendable/pseuds/ohsoexpendable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should pull over and blow me.” </p><p>Gerard turns, wide eyed, towards Frank.<br/>“Wait, what?” he asks in disbelief.</p><p>“You fucking heard me. Blow me, motherfucker. I’m horny as hell,” Frank says as he runs his hand under his own shirt and over his belly. </p><p>He’s getting dangerously close to his nipples when Gerard finally speaks. “No, dude. I’m driving.”</p><p>“I know that, shithead. That’s why I said to pull over first,” Frank growls as he starts pinching his nipple a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Frank snatches open the door of Gerard’s shitty car and throws himself into the seat before slamming the door shut, probably ruining whatever last leg it’s on. He doesn’t even acknowledge Gerard’s presence in the driver seat until Gerard starts whining about how many times he’s told Frank not to slam the door.

“Piece of fucking shit car anyway,” Frank mumbles as he slides the seat all the way back so he can put his feet up on the dashboard, folding his hands over his belly.

“Don’t talk about Shelley like that. She may not look great, but she runs just fine, so she’s perfect,” Gerard says as he starts up the car. He signals to pull away from the curb, but it’s pointless. There’s no one left at the airport this late. They make their way around the pick-up circle before Frank speaks again.

“You named your fucking car Shelley?” he spits out as he rolls down the window, a fucking crank handle, and lights a cigarette.

“Yeah, like Mary Shelley?” Gerard says, shifting his eyes over to Frank to see if he understands. Frank’s just staring out the window with his ever permanent scowl as he takes a long drag off his cigarette.

“Just, ya know, sentiment or whatever,” Gerard whispers and returns his eyes back to the road. They’re silent as Gerard approaches the stop light before safely pulling out into the non-existent traffic.

“Heh, like _Frankenstein_?” Frank says with his eyes closed, feeling the wind hit his face.

Gerard smiles, “Yeah! It makes me happy when you’re not around.”

“Fucking fag,” Frank growls as he slams his feet down onto the floorboard. Gerard’s smile falters and he tightens his grip on the steering wheel. The silence overtakes the car again, and as they turn onto the long, dark highway, Gerard can’t take it anymore.

“So, how was the end of the tour?” he asks hesitantly.

“Fucking fine,” Frank snaps.

Gerard waits, thinking Frank will be more apt to say something if he shows more interest in his band. It’s to no avail, however, as Frank just stubs his cigarette out on the door panel before quickly lighting another. He decides just to cut to the chase.

“You seem angry. Was your plane ride bad or something? You sounded fine when you called a couple hours ago,” he says, making a point not to look at Frank in case it could piss him off further. He might feel like he’s being watched.

“Oh, the plane was fine. The dumbass luggage people lost one of my bags,” Frank says before spitting out the window. Gerard’s about to say something about making sure Frank doesn’t get spit on the side of Shelley, but he holds his tongue as Frank continues while scratching at his beard, much more scraggly since the last time they’ve seen each other, “It’s fucking hot in here, dammit.”

Gerard’s car doesn’t have air conditioning, but with the window down and it being October in Jersey, Gerard isn’t quite sure how Frank could think it’s hot in the car. He glances over as Frank leans forward to pull his shirt away from his back, sticky with sweat. They drive without saying a word for a few more minutes until Frank abruptly breaks the silence and causes Gerard’s brain to halt all other thinking. “You should pull over and blow me.”

Gerard turns, wide eyed, towards Frank.

“Wait, what?” he asks in disbelief.

“You fucking heard me. Blow me, motherfucker. I’m horny as hell,” Frank says as he runs his hand under his own shirt and over his belly.

He’s getting dangerously close to his nipples when Gerard finally speaks. “No, dude. I’m driving.”

“I know that, shithead. That’s why I said to pull over first,” Frank growls as he starts pinching his nipple a bit.

“No way. You can wait till we’re home. And besides, I don’t like to reward you when you’re being a dick,” Gerard argued.

“You know you like it when I’m a dick,” Frank moves his other hand to the waistband of his jeans. “You like it when I push your face into the wall and fuck that tight ass. Is it as tight as it was last time I was in it? Or did you go out a buy a dildo so you could fuck yourself until you’re screaming my name and coming all over that pretty chest of yours?”

Gerard almost runs off the road at the words randomly spewing from Frank’s mouth. He looks over at Frank again and sees that he’s taken to rubbing himself through his jeans. Gerard squirms in his seat but is somehow able to keep control of the car and continue driving. He may or may not have sped up just a bit, though.

“Heh, I knew that’d get to you, sweet thing. Now c’mon, pull over and fucking blow me,” Frank practically moans the end of his sentence as he unbuttons his jeans and shoves his hand in. The sound that comes out of his mouth as his fingers finally wrap around his dick is echoed by a small whimper from Gerard’s side of the car. Frank cracks one eye open and looks over at Gerard who is now blushing in the dashboard light and biting his lip. Frank starts to stroke himself ever so slowly as more filth falls from his tongue.

“I’m sure you miss it, sucking my dick. The weight of it on your tongue, my fingers snatching at your stringy hair, your lips stretched obscenely around my cock,” he says, flicking his thumb over the head and smearing pre-come down his length as he strokes himself once more.

The moan that comes out of Gerard’s mouth is undeniable, and Frank feels the car lurch as Gerard attempts not to slam on the breaks while he’s pulling off on the side of the deserted highway. His breathing has quickened and he’s squirming in his seat, hard dick obvious through his tight jeans.

“I know you can’t wait,” Frank purrs. “Get your slut mouth over here.”

Gerard’s unbuckling his seat belt and climbing across the middle console before Frank even finishes speaking. He presses his lips to Frank’s forcefully, but Frank pushes hard at his shoulder.

“I don’t remember telling you to kiss me. Fucking blow me dammit,” he growls in Gerard’s face, spit landing on his chin.

Frank quickly snatches his jeans down on his thighs as Gerard moves his hands down Frank’s body. He stops at his belly, a bit larger than the last time he saw him, and grabs at his girth just a bit as Frank gets his underwear out of the way. Gerard wastes no time getting his mouth around Frank’s dick, practically swallowing it in one go. Frank’s slams his head against the seat and tangles the fingers of one hand into Gerard’s hair. He looks down as Gerard hollows his cheeks and looks up him, eyes half-lidded and spit slicking his lips and chin. Frank moans and tugs hard at Gerard’s hair.

Gerard moves one hand back to Frank’s stomach, squeezing a bit as he moans around the dick in his mouth at the thought of Frank easily pinning him to the bed or against the shower wall with his weight later and fucking his brains out. The vibrations it creates turns Frank into a groaning mess as he runs his other hand down Gerard’s back and struggles to get them into his tight jeans. Gerard moans again as Frank gets a hold of his ass and flicks his tongue under the head of Frank’s cock.

“I’m fuck this tight ass so hard when we get home,” Frank moans. “You won’t be able to walk for fucking weeks.”

He pulls his hand out and Gerard pulls off of his dick a bit to protest, but Frank just slaps his ass hard, and Gerard whimpers. He takes a hold of Frank’s balls with his other hand, body barely balancing on his elbow and gear shift digging painfully into his side. He licks a stripe from the base of Frank’s dick all the way to the tip before licking at the slit, lapping up the pre-come there. Frank removes his hand from Gerard’s ass to push Gerard’s face back down on his dick.

“So fucking…close, motherfucker. You better not…stop now,” Frank pants as Gerard’s lips stretch around his dick once more. Gerard ghosts his hand around Frank’s balls as his dick hits the back of his mouth, throat fluttering around the tip.

“Fucking hell,” Frank moans as he snatches on Gerard’s hair one more time before coming down his throat.

Gerard swallows greedily, pulls off, and unfolds himself from across the console before clawing at his jeans to get at his rock hard dick. Frank sits back in the seat, breathing heavy and enjoying the sated feeling of finally getting off to something other than his own hand in so long. Gerard groans in relief as his fingers wrap around his throbbing cock. Frank opens his eyes and glances at Gerard touching himself in the other seat, sweaty hair sticking to the slightly fogged window and other hand touching his numb, used lips. The sight is almost enough to make him hard again.

Frank pulls himself up onto one knee and leans across the center console to bat Gerard’s hand away from his dick. He licks his hand and reaches in himself, fisting Gerard’s dick tightly and stroking quickly.

“Won’t…last long,” Gerard groans as he moves his hand up to tangle in his own hair. Frank twists his wrist and grins smugly as he does exactly what he knows will send Gerard over the fucking edge. He leans forward, balancing on one hand, and circles Gerard’s nipple through his t-shirt before biting down hard. Gerard practically screams at the sensation and comes all over Frank’s rough, tattooed hand.

Frank pulls his hand out and wipes it off on Gerard’s jeans. “Dirty bastard,” he says, still smiling as he leans back in the passenger seat.

“That was…” Gerard attempts to form a sentence.

“Amazing. Hot as fuck,” Frank finishes for him. “Yeah, whatever. Just get us home so I can fuck you hard in the shower.”

Gerard blinks a couple more time before buttoning his jeans and righting himself in the seat. He buckles his seat belt, cranks the car back up, and signals to pull back onto the road into the non-existent traffic. Frank rolls his eyes at the sound of the pointless signal, but smiles because he’s missed it.

They sit in silence for another ten minutes before Frank asks, “Ya wanna know why I was so angry?”

Gerard, not trusting his own voice, looks over at Frank and nods.

“The bag they lost had your fucking souvenir in it that I got from Vegas on our way through,” Frank says, frown forming on his face again. The car pulls up outside of their shared apartment, and Gerard cuts the car off. He unbuckles his seat belt again and turns to face Frank. Frank won’t look at him. Instead he’s staring at the floor, picking at his cuticle.

Gerard leans over the console once more, taking Frank’s cheek in one hand and turning his face towards his own.

“I don’t know, that back there was a nice present, if I do say so myself,” he says, eyes glancing down at Frank’s lips. A grin pulls across Frank’s mouth as he inches closer.

Gerard inches closer as well, lips ghosting over Frank’s, and whispers, “Welcome home.”


End file.
